Alpha and Omega Apoctolyptic World
by Omega DarkWolf
Summary: The story Alpha and Omega Apoctolyptic World is about where the united packs unite with the northern pack and leaves the southern pack alone to fend for themselves which who they will go to war with there will be death there will be sadness there will be wolves broken past limits but will there be safeness
1. Chapter 1 Flashback

**A/N: Hey guys this is my first fanfic so please be nice in the reviews I will hope to update soon and shout out to my friend Kate and Humphrey one word LOVE for this story!**  
Flashback...

Humphrey's P.O.V

I hear Winston howling for me and Kate so we went to see what he wanted to talk to us about. When we got there I could tell it was important, But Kate. I didn't know if she did because she has her blonde moments I thought. He told us to take a seat. I went to sit down but Kate was still at the entrance to the den. "Kate come on take a seat it's not like we are going into a war" I said.

*sigh* "Kate me and your mother are getting to old to continue leading this pack so we have decided to make you two pack leaders, But that's not the only thing I've called you here for, As you know the northern pack has made peace with us and are going to merge their pack with ours, so once they join we will have three packs in the united packs."  
As I start listening to the conversation that was at hand I decide that it would be best if I should ask if Kate could train me to be an Alpha. "Kate seems we are going to be pack leaders now, please train me to be an Alpha" I plead "Humphrey if I train you promise me one thing" Kate asks me "Anything" I reply "While training you please do not lose you omega side, the one I fell in love with!" "To be honest Kate I don't think that will ever happen" I reassure her.

Reader's P.O.V

As of today Kate and Humphrey was now going to be the pack leaders of the United pack it consisted of the West, East and North but what about the South? There has been no word from them why?

Meanwhile in the South...

"It's been to long since we've eaten". "It's been to long since we've slept". "It's been since the Western pack joined the Eastern pack that we've had any kind of hope and now the Northern pack joined the United packs leaving us alone to fend for ourselves and we will not just stay here and tolerate". "Soon we shall rain and destroy there land"."They may be strong in numbers,but we are strong in order"exclaimed the southern pack leader Revan."My special ranked wolves shall decide the plan"said Revan in a more comfirming tone of looks foward to the commander he put in charge of the operation."The plan is that we send refugee's to join the United packs and after two years of spying on the United packs we attack against them with all of the southern alphas and my highly advanced combat wolf group code named Armagedon and lead them out of the land''said a wolf named Zark. Everyone cheered at his plan in confidence, But the thing that they didn't know is that not only were Zark and Reven planning to rule out jasper they were planing to rule out the planet.

(Lemon Alert)

Humphrey's P.O.V

The sun was starting to set lower. I took notice to this and pointed it out. "Well it's getting late we should hurry up and get home."I said looking at Kate. "It will be at least ten minutes till we get home and i want to take my time and not rush home."Kate said. "What do you want to talk about on the way home Kate?"I asked. She sat down and I sat down next to her. I heard her sigh. "What's wrong Kate?" I asked her. "Humphrey do you ever think about having pups?"She asked. "Kate I think about that almost every day but I was afraid that you didn't want to have pups."I said. "Well Humphrey I'm in heat and i really want to have pup's also i would love to mate with you right now." She said with lust evident in her voice. "Can we wait till we get back to the den Kate I don't want to risk being caught."I told her. "Humphrey trust me you don't want to wait and also the heats starting to really bother me and I really need the relief plus I'm pretty sure you don't wanna say no to this." She said as she went in front of me and lifted her tail up revealing her moist slit. I started drooling at the sight of her womanhood and i became fully aroused and my member became fully unsheathed. She saw my reaction and giggled. "Go on take me Humphrey Im all yours and yours only." She said seductivly as she licked her lips. Next I mounted her then alined my member with her entrance and slowly thrusted into her wet entrance. There was something blocking me from going deeper so I put a little more power in the next thrust and i pushed past the barrier."Shit" I heard her yelp."Kate are you you want me to stop I don't want to continue if it will hurt you." I said with consern in my voice."No Humphrey please keep going just take it easy the pain will probally go away later." she said looking back at me forcing a smile through her pain to confirm her and hearing this i slowly started thrusting in and out of her tight vagina finding my rythym during the wimpered with every thrust i put into about three minutes I heard her whimper again but this time it was different I could tell it was from pleasure . "Feeling better" I asked. "Im feeling amazing". She said with lust. When I heard this i slowly started to pick up the speed in my thrusts. "Oh Kate your so tight" I groaned out. "Oooohh Humphrey your so big fuck me harder!" She moaned out with lust. "Your wish is my command" I said as I thrusted into her faster with more force still keeping my rythym. Aaaaahhh Humphrey I feel it coming"She screamed out with pure bliss. When heard her say this i started ramming into her entrance with my knot practicaly pushing against her tight wet vagina. "Ooooohh...harder Humphrey...harder!"She screamed out in pure pleasure. I was close to my climax so i put all my power into the next thrust and pushed my knot into her leaking wet entrance."Aaaaaaaaahhh Humphrey it's in!"She blissfully and pleasurebly screamed body tensed up and her walls contracted against my wolfhood. "Ooooohhhh Humphreeeeey!"She screamed out as she had her intense orgasm sent me over the limits and i came right there."Ooohh Kate I'm cumming" I groaned out as I filled her up with my seed."So Kate how was it?" I asked her "Humprhey that was the most...amazing thing ive...ever experienced, how was I...Humphrey?"she asked me out of breath."You were amazing words cannot explain what this experiance was like Kate"I said."Were going to be...stuck like this...for a...while what should...we do cause...I'm exausted." She said still out of breath. "I don't know how about you get some rest and I'll wake you up when we untie"I told her. "Okay good night Humphrey"she said to me as she drifted into sleep. "Night Kate" I said.

(Lemon Ends Here)

_End of _Flashback

**A/N: Hey guys im hoping to update soon let me know what you think in the reviews  
**


	2. Update Apoctolyptic world

**Hey guys I know this isnt an update but i'll be honest i'm just having problems writing I know what to wright just not how to word it to where it sounds good so it's basically a writer's block and also I'm going to try to upload chapter 2 sometime this or next month but no promises it comes up when it comes up this is Omega Darkwolf signing off see you later guys**


End file.
